


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Touko Scorned

by Sydlee3



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Strong Female Characters, Touko slays, and then bam touko is perf, it starts of super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how bout it. Also, at some point in time, Janiceprouvaire, (or JanicLikes Stuff), will create some sort of parody of this at some point and publish it under that fake account, but please know that this is the original.</p></blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury Like A Touko Scorned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaniceLikesStuff (janiceprouvaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/gifts).



“NO! I can’t do this anymore, Byakuya-sama! I know I don’t deserve it, but I need to not be treated like garbage! And that’s all you ever do. You scold, and you yell, and every time I feel my heart tear, and I can’t do it anymore!”

Touko Fukawa turned on her heels and fled, leaving a stunned Byakuya and a shattered teacup in her wake. There were tears running down her face, and an expression like he’d been slapped on his. Makoto and Kyoko, who were also in the room, were shocked as well, the expression plain on the luckster’s face. Kyoko remained stoic, but there was a defensive edge in her eyes, and she gave the blond a subtle glare.

Byakuya unfroze after a few moments, and smirked condescendingly. “The simple girl couldn’t get my tea right and now I’m the bad guy.” The shake in his voice gave his true feelings away.

Suddenly, Aoi came running into the room at top speed. “What happened here! I saw Touko running through the hallway sobbing, and there is only one person in this room who could be responsible!” She shot a glare at Byakuya, but instead of freezing up again, this time he lashed out.

“Why are these sorts of things my fault. I told her to make me a certain type of tea, and she made it wrong. Of course I scolded her.” Byakuya’s voice was sharp, but Aoi’s was outright dangerous.

“Listen here, you condescending son of a bitch. Touko Fukawa is not your slave. She may cater to your every whim, but she is by no means obligated to do jack for you. She does what she does because she loves you, even though you keep hurting her like this! Do you not see how hurt she gets!” Yasuhiro had since come into the room, so when Aoi charged, he managed to effectively wrap his arms around her, and prevent her from pounding the stuffing out of Byakuya.

For the second time in as many minutes, the heir was stunned silent. Unfortunately for him, Aoi wasn’t done.

The smaller girl continued to fume “Why do you get off on making others feel pain! You know what? Someday, she’s going to leave you, and you’re going to realize that everything was your fault. She thinks that you’re too good for her, and trust me, you think so too, but it’s really the other way around. You will never be able to do anything in this life to earn the love of Touko Fukawa!” Aoi was panting, and almost in tears. She tore herself out of Yasuhiro’s grasp, and stormed out of the room. Makoto nodded wordlessly to the group, and left after her.

Kyoko and Yasuhiro left the room as well, leaving Byakuya all alone to think of what he’d done.

That night, he did not sleep.

 

* * *

 

He snapped awake to the abrasive and obnoxious knocking that almost reminded him of Kiyotaka. “What is it?” he said, with a sigh.

“It’s Touko! She’s.... She’s gone!” The worried voice of Makoto Naegi snapped him out of his half-asleep state. Instantly, he was out of bed, and he realized that he hadn't changed his clothes from the night before. Oh well.

He sprinted from his room at top speed, and almost took out Kyoko. “Makoto ran ahead.”

She began hurrying off to the scene, and began to explain some details to him. “Touko went missing sometime this morning. Do you remember the trackers that the Future Foundation injected us with?”

Byakuya nodded. His shoulder began to throb with the memory of the large needle.

“Hers is out, and lying in a pool of her blood.”

He stopped suddenly. “What??”

“Her tracker. She must have removed it herself.” Kyoko’s voice was flat, but the calm was forced.

She led him through into her room, where he found that it was fairly messy, and littered with unfinished paper scripts. In the center of the floor, though, was a puddle of neon pink blood, and it’s coppery smell was sickening. Her tracker chip lay in the center, as well as a scissor blade, that must have been used to cut it out.

The Future Foundation cameras hadn’t caught a trace of her, but she was just... gone.

The five of them spent all day looking for her, only to find nothing. There was no trace of the super high school level author.

He didn’t sleep that night either.

 

* * *

 

One year later, there was still no sign of the silver eyed girl. She had simply vanished without a trace. Business had carried on as usual in the future foundation, but Byakuya had never stopped looking for her. And up until this day, a year after the day that she left, his searches had been fruitless.

Today, though, He was sitting in the common room with three of the other four members, all of them making small talk. Well, Aoi, and Makoto were making small talk. Kyoko and Byakuya were watching silently, eyes bouncing from person to person.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled. “Ey, Togami-chi! I think you’re gonna wanna see this. Come to the entrance.”

“What could that bumbling fool possibly want with me.” Byakuya mumbled, irritable as ever. But he got up nonetheless, and dragged himself through the corridors.

When he got there, at first he didn’t see anything special. Yasuhiro stood next to a girl of average height, (a few inches shorter than himself). His hair was dark, and cropped short and chin length. Her eyes were hot pink, and her face somewhat tanned. She was wearing a black tank top, with a slashed  hot pink t-shirt on top. She also wore black cutoff shorts. She had a bright red bandana tied around her left arm, near the top.

“Well, Yasuhiro, is this who you called me to see? I must say, I’m not impressed.” He began to turn away, before he was a pair of scissors flash over his shoulder, cutting off a piece of his hair and tearing his suit, before impaling themselves in the wall.

“Oi. Byakuya. I think you should be impressed.”

Byakuya felt a chill run down his spine, but he turned around, struggling to keep his face blank. “What was your name again?”

She snorted. “Forgot my name already, Byakuya-sama.” She spat out his nickname like it was poison.

It couldn’t be. He had been searching for a year, and he hadn’t found a trace of her, only for her to show up here. He looked at her features, and he began to see it. He saw her in the shape of her eyes, and her smooth skin, and the shiny texture of her hair. He saw her in the scars on her leg, faded as they were, and in the small mole on her chin.

“T- Touko Fukawa.” He choked on her name. “Where were you?”

“Around.” Her voice is more carefree, and she had way more confidence than before.

“Around,” he repeated, “you were gone for a year, with no notice, no indication of where you were going, and no reason why? The only thing you left us was a puddle of blood, and your tracker chip.”

“Ah, but you see, Byakuya, ” she began, smiling sadly, “I gave you everything. All of my love and compassion that had been bottled up for years on end! I trusted you with all of it, and you threw it in my face time and time again, exploited me, insulted me, destroyed my hope at it’s foundation. So really, it was you who left me with nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing! I spoke to you, I trusted you-”

“No. You used me. You spoke to me when it suited  you, and you didn’t trust me, not that much, because I couldn’t control Genocider. So thank you for telling me this, but that’s not what I’m here for.”

“Oh, Fukawa-chi! Are you going to be joining us again? We saved your tracker and everything...” Yasuhiro chose this time to speak up.

“Sorry, ‘Hiro. I’m not staying. I actually came to say hi to everyone before I leave the country.”

“You plan to do what now?” Byakuya hissed.

“Leave. The. Country.” There was no mercy in her eyes, and she brushed past the two of them, walking in the general direction of the commons.

Byakuya had let this woman leave once, and he wasn’t making that mistake again.

 

* * *

 

After Touko had visited everyone, (Asahina had cried, and there were hugs all around), she headed off to her room. Byakuya walked with her, but neither of them spoke, and the silence was heavy. When Touko walked into the room she smiled.

“You left all of my old manuscripts! They’re even organized!” Her eyes, (once gray, now that silly shade of pink), sparkled at the sight of the papers.

“Of course we left them. Why would we-”

Suddenly, she sneezed. Byakuya whipped out the stun gun that was always on his belt, and pointed it in her direction, but didn’t shoot.

“Wow, did you guys not dust this room at all?”

Byakuya frowned. “Syo?”

Touko laughed. “No, she isn’t here anymore.”

“What do you mean ‘isn’t here anymore’. Where did she go?” Byakuya tried, but he could feel his emotions spinning wildly out of control once again.

“I mean, that I no longer have two personalities. It’s just me.” She smiled. “Do you remember your promise?”

“W-which one?” Byakuya’s eyebrows narrowed.

“Never mind. I wouldn’t hold you to it anyways.”

She began to pack her things into a backpack, shoving papers in any and every crevice, until they were all crammed inside.

She slung the backpack over her shoulder, and as she left the room, Byakuya put grabbed her arm. “I remember now. I promised that if you beat Syo, I’d let you become an official member of the Foundation. Stay. I can’ have word going round that a member of the Togami family didn’t make good on his word.”

She froze, and began to shake. “You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that offer, but I can’t.”

“Why? What’s stopping you? What was so great out there that made you want to leave?”

“Stop. I came to check in and collect my manuscripts. That’s all I want to do. To top it off, I’m on the clock. It’s not safe out there, but it’s where I belong. But thank you, really. You remembered me.”

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and began walking.

“Of course I remember you! I remember the day that I met you, how you fawned over me, and I found it obnoxious. I thought you smelled awful, and had no confidence. I remember finding out about Syo, and not worrying, because I knew deep down that you wouldn’t let her kill me, and I remember leaving the cursed school, secretly proud that you chose to leave with us partly because of me, and I... I remember the day that you left. The day I realized that...”

She turned around, with steel in her eyes, and anger on her face. “The day you realized what.”

“The day I realized that... I love you.” He couldn’t stop himself from blushing profusely, and  she gasped, all traces of anger gone from her face.

Then, she silently turned, and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” There was bitterness in his voice now.

“Outside. To America, actually. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go. He’s waiting for me.”

“Who is he?” Byakuya was worried now, and his voice was gradually rising in pitch and volume.

“He is someone who cares about me, and accepts my flaws, and doesn’t yell, not unless I really deserve it, and he doesn’t expect perfection, and he is willing to let himself be loved.”

“But I love you.” That was his best defense, his last straw, and should it break...

She sighed. “I love you too. I wish that that was enough to make me stay.” She turned, and left. The blond heir sunk to the ground on his knees. He was bitter, and he wished that he could get over it. It really was a taste of his own medicine, and he admired her all the more for handling this for years.

He made a decision. He got up, and ran. He ran as far as he could, panting as he sprinted through the corridors. He caught up with her at the door, just as she was saying goodbye to the others.

He grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her on the lips. “Touko Fukawa, you are beautiful, and smart, and caring, and important, and I love you. I know that that’s not enough to make you stay, but it’s more than enough for me to follow you. I know that you aren’t perfect, and I curse myself every day for expecting you to be, but you taught me that I’m not perfect either. So, wherever you go, I’m going with you!"

She chuckled. “You know, a year ago, I would’ve killed for this. But now... Well... It’s your life. Do what you will.”

She walked out the door, and Byakuya followed. She kept walking, until she was far outside the compound. In the distance, he saw a car... were those bullet holes?

Touko saw them too, and she ran for the car, black chucks kicking up dirt behind her. Byakuya sprinted there as well, and was shocked by how fast she was.

When they reached the car, Touko screamed, and tears began to stream down her face. “Maro! Maro hang in there.”

The man in question was an obese boy with deep blond hair, and aquamarine eyes, and this male actually looked quite a bit like himself. However, the shade of his eyes and the weight threw them off. The boy was dressed in a cream colored suit, that was now mostly scarlet and riddled with holes.

Byakuya tore Touko away from the body, and held her as she sobbed. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and another around her head, knotting her hair in his fingers. It was soft, and fluffy.

They stayed like that for a while, Touko sobbing, and Byakuya holding her.

Finally, Touko looked up, her eyes red and swollen. “You love me, don’t you?’

“Yes.” He did not hesitate, and he did not blush. He was proud of her, and of himself, for admitting his feelings.

“Good. Because I love you too, and you know that I have since the moment I met you. So if what you say is true... I wouldn’t mind going back home with you.”

He smirked, looking much like his old self. “I certainly wouldn’t mind if you came along and joined me.”

She smiled up at him. “Good. Because I think I’m gonna be here for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how bout it. Also, at some point in time, Janiceprouvaire, (or JanicLikes Stuff), will create some sort of parody of this at some point and publish it under that fake account, but please know that this is the original.


End file.
